Les histoires d'amour vrai, jamais de terminaisons
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: After Blaine gets married off to a girl. Kurt gets married off to Sebastian Smythe. He doesn't expect Sebastian to be nice. Or for Sebastian to ask him a special favor. But can he even survive his wedding night? mpreg
1. Smythe-Hummel

Kurt Hummel was happy. He was in love with his boyfriend of 8 months Blaine Anderson. But a new law changes it all. When a child

reached age 18 their parents are aloud to marry them off to someone of their choice, at age 25 they were allowed to divorce if they wished to. There

were parents that allowed their kids to tell them who they wanted to marry. Unfortunetly, for Kurt and Blaine Mr. Anderson was not one of these

parents. He wasted no time, as soon as Blaine turned 18 a wife had been chosen for him and his wedding was a few days afterwords. They shared a

tearful goodbye before Blaine is sent to California with his wife. Blaine had said they could wait until he turned 25 so he can divorce. But Kurt

dismissed the Idea. Although he tried to deny it he had fallen out of love with Blaine the moment the wedding ceremony ended.

Kurt made a rash descision. He told Burt, 5 months after Blaine's wedding that he wanted his dad to marry him off. Burt did after many

reasurances from Kurt. What Kurt never expected was for him to be married off to none other than Sebastian Smythe the guy that had tried to ruin

his and Blaine's relationship. Strangely, Sebastian was nice the first time they met up. Maybe, just maybe this won'y be so bad, if he can survive the

wedding night.


	2. première rencontre

"Hey," Kurt looked up.

"Oh! Hey Sebastian, what's up?,"Sebastian took the seat next to Kurt. He had an anxious expression on his face that had Kurt suspicious.

"I need to talk to you."

Kurt looked at him with his eyes narrowed, as he asked,"about?"

"About...something"

"That sure narrows it down, is this some kind of prank, because I thought we were past that.," Kurt's expression turning to one of hurt.

In the past three weeks since they had met up to plan a wedding they had settled their diffrences, almost friends. The wedding, only one week away, would make them husbands. '_I thought we solved our differences',_ Kurt thought.

"No! Of course not! We really are past that!", Sebastian's green orbs widened as he exclaimed this, more like shouted. Catching the attention of a few of The Lima Bean's costumer's.

"Okay then," Kurt's hands folded themselves on top of the table. And he waited. Sebastian did nothing.

"Well, weren't you going to say something!," He said after a few moments.

Sebastian jumped a little at his outburst,"I need to ask you a..favor" Kurt made a go on motion with his hands when Sebastian stopped there.

"I.. , we are getting married in a week,"Kurt nodded,"And..my dad,um, he's always telling me how he doesn't want his name forgotten. So, um, he accepted your dad's offer at marring us, because you have the carrier gene. And,well, he...hewantsmetogetyoupregnantour weddingnight"

Sebastian said the last part in a rush, half hoping Kurt understood what he said and half hoping he didn't. Apparently Kurt understood the muffled words, because he stared at Sebastion with horror and surprise painted on his face.

"I-what?,"_'He did not say what I think he said. I'm crazy, I'm going crazy. Holy Grilled Cheesus! I would have been totally happy not having children,ever,with him,' _Kurt's long mental rant was cut off when his phone blasted to the sound of 'My Headband'.

He quickly went through his bag, grabing his phone, excusing himself to speak in the bathroom. And mentally reminding himself to thank Brittany for the interuption.

_'Well, this is going just great!,' _Sebastian thought as his eye's followed Kurt's body, until he was out of sight.


	3. WHAT?

When Kurt came back, he was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself.

Sebastian was anxiously watching every move he made.

"Please tell me that you didn't say what I think you said" Kurt pretty much pleaded.

"That depends on what it is you think I said" Sebastian answered shakily.

"Bas" Kurt warned.

"My father wants us to conceive soon after we are married"

Kurt nodded, motioning for Sebastian to keep going.

"Um, he doesn't like me, or my life much, he told me that the only way to make him proud of me is if I gave him an heir to take over the family business."

"Bas, we were enemies up until a few weeks ago, and you're asking me _that_"

"I know it's early, Kurt. But please. I will probably never earn my dad's respect in anything else, even now that I'm studying to be a lawyer. he still

hates me. I just-please." Kurt was shocked. He never thought he would see _Sebastian Smythe_ beg, let alone to him. He looked desperate to follow

his dad's wishes. Kurt realized that despise Sebastian's seemingly cold exterior, he actually cared about his parent's being proud of him.

"I don't know what to say" Kurt said, and he really didn't. He was at a loss.

Sebastian's shoulder's slumped, and he looked resigned. "Okay, I knew it was too much to ask."

As he stood up to collect his things, Kurt stopped him.

"I didn't say no. I-I just need some time to think about it, and wrap my head around the idea" Sebastian seemed to light up at Kurt's words, and Kurt

found himself smiling at Sebastian's delight.

"I just need to think about it" Kurt repeated as he stood up to leave.

Sebastian watched him leave with a small smile, not smirk, on his face.


	4. Yes

**A/N: LONGER CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Kurt pov**

It took all my willpower for me to just not run out of the coffee shop. It's not that absurd, I guess. We are going to be married soon. I f it were the same Sebastian from before asking me that I would probably have dumped my coffee on his head,and nicely, tell him he needed to get his head checked. But the Sebastian that I had hung out with these past few weeks was different. Instead of being arrogant, annoying, and cocky Sebastian was confident, sweet, and funny. I think the world has come to an end. I actually placed Sebastian and the word sweet in the same sentence. Oh god, In hadn't even realized how close we were becoming.

But that wasn't the point. Having a baby with Bas was not such a bad idea, I knew. I still had no idea what to do. I liked Bas, I did. It was different though to say you like somebody and to decide to have a baby with somebody. I needed advice, girl advice.

My eyes sparkled, I knew exactly who to call.

* * *

**Third person**

"Satan. I need you're help."

"Most people answer the phone with a hello, Baby Gay."

"Yeah, hello. I need you're help."

"From one member of rainbow club to another. What do you need, brother?"

"Advice."

"Well for one less hairspray. I'm surprised you haven't blown up into flames by now. You could also get a tan. I swear every time I look at you I get a chill. You like snow white. I could look threw you-."

Kurt cut her off."No, not about that. And I use the right amount of hairspray.I need you to come over."

"Whatever, Lord Unicorn. If you wanted to be honored by my presence you could of just said so."

"Just come over Santana."

"Okaaayyy."

* * *

Kurt heard footsteps on the stairs from his room and seconds later Santana walked in.

"I am here." She announced, Her arms spread and her head was raised. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can see that."

"So, you want advice from Auntie Tana." She said motioning to herself." I'm going to guess it has something to do with you're wedding to King Chipmuck."

Kurt nodded."It is."

"Do you, like not want to marry him anymore? I knew this was going to happen. I just thought It would be after you were stupid enough to marry him."

"Santana, It's not that. I'm still going to marry him."

"Then? Are you going to tell me or am I just going to keep on guessing?"

"Bas asked me for a favor."

"Oohhh, a favor. What he ask?" She asked, rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"He want's us to procreate as soon as we're married." Kurt said quietly.

Santana was quiet fora while." So what are you going to do?"

"That's what I called you here for! I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Did he say why?"

"Yeah, his father." That was enough explanation. Santana had heard much about Sebastian's dad from both Kurt and Sebastian. She was best friends with Kurt, and quickly became Sebastian's best friend after he decided to be nice.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's too early. I like Sebastian but I'm not sure about raising kids with him. We're barely going to be learning how to live together after we marry."

"I think you should do it."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it is a bit early, but come on you guys are going to be married for at least 5 years, more if you don't decide to divorce when you can. You really think that you won't become pregnant in those years? Have you seen Bas, He looks large. I bet you the condom is going to break during that honeymoon, Kurt. Would you rather it be planned. You guys expecting it. Talking about it. Knowing what you want. or a surprise pregnancy where you guys haven't talked about it and have no heck of an Idea what to do?"

Kurt was quiet for many seconds processing Santana's words."I get that, but I'm still not sure If I can raise a kid with Bas."

"Special K, it's going to happen anyway. But this way you guys actually have a chance to talk about it and figure out how this is going to work. I really gotta leave. I'm meeting up with Britt's."

She left leaving Kurt to think about her words. She had a point.

* * *

**Kurt pov**

****After a few minutes of being lost in thought I made up my mind. I knew what to do. I sent a text to Sebastian asking him to meet me at the Lima Bean.

I've been waiting for 10 minutes, at the table, before Sebastian arrived. I took in his appearance. He undoubtedly was anxious, wondering what I had decided.

"Have you decided?" He asked as he sat down on seat opposite of mine.

"Yeah..I'm going to do it."

"Really?" Sebastian's face lit up and I found myself smiling at his reaction.

"Yeah, but we need to talk about how all this is going to work."

Sebastian smirked." Kurt I know you're a virgin, but I at least thought you knew _how_ the baby is made."He looked too amused for Kurt's liking.

I'm pretty sure my face was blazing hot. These were the few times when I felt like punching Bas in the face."Not..not that. I didn't mean that! I know how the baby is made, Bas. Don't give me that look! I do! I meant that until a few weeks ago we were enemies. We need to talk about how we are going to live together, and raise a child together."

Sebastian sobered and he turned serious." We are. I really want this too work."

Sebastian reached across the table to place his hand over mine lovingly. I turned his hand palm up and entangled our finger's together. It was the first time we had held hands and I could feel warmth spread in my cheeks."Me too. I have too go, I only came to tell you this."

Sebastian stood up to help me up. I was walking to the door when I turned around. I quickly crossed the room and kissed Bas on the cheek. I could feel the blush spreading across my face and neck. Before Sebastian could say anything I walked out of the Lima Bean and to my car.

I can get used to this.

**A/N: What ya think?**


	5. The Contract

**A/N: I figured that I haven't really looked in Sebastian's feelings as much as I have Kurt's so I wrote some Smythe family!**

There was only a few days left until the wedding. A lawyer of the Smythe's had arrived a few hours ago to make the marriage contract. Unlike most heterosexual marriages, homosexual marriages, arranged or not, had to have a contract. It wasn't just about money, or property. Although homosexual's were a lot more accepted today they still didn't have all the rights, as demonstrated by how the Arranged Marriage system for homosexuals differ's to the heterosexual version.

The Arranged Marriage system has been placed into action for the past hundred years. Though it's rules have been updated since then it is still very much unfair. At their young age, children are not yet in participation. Once eighteen all children are put into a type of censor. They have to fill a form including their sexual orientation. If months have passed from the child's eighteenths birthday and still they have not participated they are taken off the entire system and are randomly placed with another person that has done the same, their sexual orientation not cared for at all. If the child is put in the census, when they decide to activate their participation, which has to be done between ages 18 and 20 if not done then they are forced to activate it, they are sent a document with the information of their given partner.

The parent's of both children meet and together decide whether they want to continue with the marriage arrangements. If not chosen to do so then another document will be sent, after the offices have been properly communicated of it, and the same follows. If the marriage between the two children is accepted by both parent's then they proceed to tell office and have them marked as arranged. Later the two children meet and have a month at the most before the marriage takes place. During this time the only way out of the arrangement's would be to pay a fine to office and to make the agreement with the other family, if the other family does not agree the arrangement will continue as follows.

Most straight couples after only had to worry about the wedding, and a marriage contract if it is chosen. All contacts must include how many years until the married couple is allowed to have a divorce, and how many children they would need to procreate during the marriage.

Kurt remembered when Blaine told him about his contract with Sugar, his wife. In it it included a passage that read_'until 4 years time, this marriage cannot be deteriorated or annulled, until the date June 6 2016, Blaine Anderson and Sugar Motta will remain husband and wife.' _About procreation it read_'During the four years that Blaine Anderson and Sugar Motta are in marriage, extending from June 6 2012 to June 6 2016, they will procreate 2 children.' _Blaine had,pointlessly, told Kurt that when his marriage contract was over he would return to Lima and they could be together again. At the time Kurt had foolishly believed in his word, but that was now over. Blaine hadn't told Kurt of his father's chose to write him in as straight until the last minute, when his marriage had already arrived.

That was when Kurt fell out of love with Blaine. Blaine could of fought for them. He was the one that filled in his form, yet he had followed his father's wishes to write himself in as straight. Later when Blaine had met with Sugar he could have put a stop to it all, he after all had much money himself and he could have payed the fine. But he didn't. He had been a coward and had acted as his fathers puppet instead of fighting for their relationship. Then after he expected that Kurt would jump into is arms after he ended his contract. He never once had thought that he would probably have a marriage by then and his own contract to follow, possible even love and a family.

Kurt shuddered as he thought of it. He and Sebastian had talked things out, of course. But it was still weird thinking of having a family with Sebastian Smythe, love was an even further possibility. Sure he was stating to care for Sebastian but he honestly didn't think love could be possibility. Their talk had been weirdly mature and they had both tried to act as civilized as possible. This wasn't just them and their wedding anymore, it was also now about a child that they may bring to the world. And whenever that may be he, or she wouldn't deserve to be born in a battle field.

Kurt sighed, he hoped this would work out.

* * *

Sebastian lifted his head from his lap top as a squeal was heard from outside his room."Mother?"

Before he could say anymore Mrs. Smythe had walked in. She looked delighted as she hugged a folder to her chest. Mrs. Smythe was a beautiful woman. She had the same green eyes that Sebastian had inherited, soft complexion, her skin light an her hair auburn, fiery red in the light. She was proper, wearing a skirt suit.

Sebastian was slightly worried. His mom only ever got this excited fairly few times, and when she did it was usually not very pleasant for Sebastian.

"Why so happy?"He questioned her, lifting an eyebrow inquisitively.

"They made the contract!"She almost shouted."Do you know what this means Bas!"

She then proceeded to hug Sebastian tightly, her arms never letting go of the folder. Sebastian was not hugging back however, he was in shock. First, his family had never been big on affection. He knew that his mother love him, and his father too even if it was rarely shown, but still it had been more than a year since he had actually received a hug from his mom. Second, the contract had been made! In his mind he couldn't help but cheer. This has been the 5th time that Sebastian has been in an arrangement. On the other four times once his partner had met him they had stopped it, no matter the fine. The first time it had happened Sebastian hadn't minded, he figured he was too good for the other boy. However on his 4th stopped arrangement not only had Sebastian started to worry, but also his parents.

Mr. Smythe had decided that if on the 5th the marriage hadn't taken place he would send send Sebastian back to Paris . He worried that his son being rejected 5 times would hurt their reputation. Already at the third time people had started to talk. Sebastian on another occasion would have loved to go back to Paris, but not when he would have to register again. Mr. Smythe had threatened to have Sebastian changed to straight and see his chance with girls. Sebastian was at least enough of a man to admit that he longed for Mr. Smythe's affection and would do anything to be in the end of his_ 'I'm proud of you'_ that he never got.

"R..really?"For the first time, Sebastian was speechless. This meant one more step to the marriage. This was really happening.

"Yes!"She exclaimed before her excitement dimmed and she seemed to realize how 'child like', like his mother to call it, she had been acting and she straightened up. Sebastian sighed as he noticed her change immediately, whenever cool mom came she never stayed for mare than a few minutes.

"You're father had a meeting with Mr. Hummel and his wife Mrs. Hummel today. They finally finalized the contract. Here." She passed Sebastian the folder and he took it, wincing slightly at his mother's now cold tone.

He took it and placed it aside." So does this mean that father has canceled the trip to Paris?"

She smiled slightly, as she nodded."Yes. He said he wanted to speak to you privately. He's in his office."

"I'll be down in a minute." She nodded. As she was about to leave she turned around and came back, to face Sebastian. She hesitantly kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Congratulation's Bas." She said quietly before leaving the room.

Sebastian smiled sadly as he stared at his mother's retreating figure.

* * *

"Kurt?"Kurt turned to stare at his dad leaning against the door, A folder in his hand.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat."Is that...?" Burt nodded. Kurt stood up to take the folder from Burt's hand.

"We finished the contract today."Burt said gruffly, adjusting his cap, as Kurt scanned through the document.

_'Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel are to be married from August 6 2012 to August 6 2017. They are not allowed to separate or annul their marriage through out the given dates. Unless greater force..."_

"


	6. Ceremony

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, but hopefully it didn't turn out too bad.**

**Kurt pov**

If someone told me that one day, not so far away, I would be marrying the guy that tried to tear my relationship with Blaine apart, and threw a rock salt slushie at mentioned ex, he would have given them his famous bitch glare. This should be the time when I'm freaking out, but I'm not. Well, not a lot anyway. I would be getting married in a few hours and I would be lying If I said I wasn't worried. I never actually thought of this day coming. I knew about the law for a long time, but I simply just put it at the back my mind until it was my turn. My mind is filled with many thoughts. Sure Sebastian and I had been getting along but would it be the same way once we were married. Would I regret it?

"You better stop thinking about it so much, or you're just going to end up running out of there." Santana came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. I was just as worried when I married Britt. But it was the best day of my life." Santana said, softer. She and Britt had been married a few months before. Most people thought it was a coincidence that she and Brittany had been placed together, but it wasn't. Brittany's mom worked at the office and once she heard her daughter talk dreamily of her girlfriend Santana she decided to work something out.

"But you were actually in a relationship with Brittany beforehand and you loved her."

"You don't think I see the way you look at Sebastian? 'Cause you are not as subtle as you think." She stated, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I don't love him."

"Sure, sure."

"I don't." I argued.

"Whatever." She responded, rolling her eyes at me. "Come one. Let's get you ready for your union with the criminal chipmunk."

* * *

**Sebastian pov**

"Mom, stop!." Sebastian complained for the millionth time, as his mom tried to change his appearance.

"Sebastian, you are getting married." She ignored Sebastian's sarcastic response of "You don't say."

"You need to look your best."

She pulled him towards the bathroom, most likely to do something to his hair, while Sebastian groaned.

* * *

"Son, this is and important day. Are you ready?" Mr. Smythe inquired, stiffly. Mr. Smythe was a handsome man in his early forties. He walked with poise and elegance, often leaving people impressed and slightly scared.

"A little nervous." Sebastian said, looking rather nervous.

"Don't be. We're Smythe's. Nothing scares us."

Sebastian hated this. Every time he showed weakness Mr. Smythe would say it. As if the integrity of the Smythe family was his responsibility, which at the moment, it was.

"Right." Sebastian replied, uncertainly.

Mr. Smythe clapped his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, in what was supposed to be a comforting act that only turned out to be awkward. "Good."

* * *

The whole thing was rather unimpressive, for a family like the Smythe's anyway. When Sebastian's mom had told him that she would make sure this was a day to remember, he expected something rather overboard. Instead it rather simple. A few small, but elegant decoration's hung around the area. It was a green area, full of grass, trees, and flowers. Not people had been invited, most of the guests being the Hummel's'.

"Why so." Sebastian told his mother, motioning to the blank area.

"Oh. Your father thought that it would be better to have a small ceremony, few guests."

"Why?" Sebastian thought that if he would finally be married his dad would invite a lot of people, to prove them wrong.

"Well, in case the Hummel's decided to retract. You know, so that no scandals would arise."

Sebastian felt his blood run cold. Did his dad really think that Kurt would do that? Retract right before, which wasn't even possible. It just proves how little faith his dad has in him.

Why couldn't his dad, just once, trust him?

Sebastian had to bite his tongue to not tell his mom that his dad was being an idiot. That even if Kurt wanted to, he wouldn't be able to do that.

He stalked away quickly, before he let his tongue run.

It went by fast, at least from his point of view. Kurt looked uncertain, and for a few seconds Sebastian thought he was going to run away screaming. What was monumental was when he had to kiss Kurt. It was the first time they really kissed, and it was amazing. A dark blush had covered Kurt's porcelain face, and Sebastian really wanted to know how low that blush would go.

He thought of all the activities they would be doing that night and he smirked as he walked next to Kurt to the congratulations of many.

I should have chased after Kurt, Sebastian thought as he felt the latter's nails dig harshly into his bare back. Seconds later he was unable to think. He just pounded harder and faster into Kurt. Loving the moans and whimpers that the bay underneath him made. He lost his rhythm, but he didn't care he just wanted to thrust into the deep heat that was Kurt. He could feel Kurt shaking as he came, his come spilling everywhere, covering his chest. But he didn't stop until he felt the familiar heat buildup in his stomach and he let go.

* * *

**Kurt pov**

I groaned as I heard my phone beep for the fifth time. I tuned over to see that Sebastian was starting to stir and sat up with a groan. I couldn't help but blush as I felt the soreness in my butt, reminding me of our, um, activities the night before. I shuck those thoughts out of my head and forced myself to get out of bed. I walked to my phone and answered without looking at the name.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Kurt?" My eyes widened impossibly wide.

"Blaine?"

**A/N: I royally suck at smut, sorry! That's mostly why I don't write smut in my other fics, but this is a Kurtbastian fic. Without smut it aint Kurtbastian. My friend is great with these kinds of scenes so hopefully she will be able to help me in later chapters. **


	7. Phone call

**A/N: I'm not really trying making Blaine a bad guy, just extremely oblivious, and a bit conceded. I know this is reading kind of fast, but that's mostly because when I first thought this out it was only like 3 chapters, so I'm sort of stretching it out.**

**Kind of random Kurtana friendship moments.**

"Hey" Kurt looked up. Sebastian was leaning against the door of the kitchen. His hair was messy and he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and a t shirt.

"Hey" He said before going back to his making of breakfast.

"Why are you up so early?" Kurt shivered as he felt warm air near his neck, and he turned his head to see that Sebastian had moved closer and was now talking into his neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's midsection.

"I, I couldn't sleep." Kurt replied, hoping that his voice didn't give away what he was feeling.

"Oh, why not?" Sebastian asked, amused. It was pretty obvious Kurt was lying.

"It was weird not falling asleep in my own bed." It was a perfectly good excuse, yet to Kurt's own ears it didn't sound convincing.

Sebastian simply hummed, letting it go, and started to press fluttering kisses to the pale expanse of Kurt's neck.

"Bas, I'm making breakfast." Kurt said even as he shifted to give Sebastian more room.

"I want to have you for breakfast." Kurt could feel Sebastian's smirk on his neck. Before Kurt could talk again he felt a hand stroke his cock through his underwear. He let out a loud moan.

"Ba-as."

"Yes, Kurt?" Sebastian cheekily responded, knowing he had won this battle.

"Fuck me." Sebastian wasted no time in doing just that.

* * *

"He did what?!" A pissed Santana shouted through the phone and Kurt had to move the phone away from his ear.

"He called me this morning." Kurt said warily.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Santana, he doesn't know."

"What?"

"He doesn't know about me and Bas."

"So? That doesn't excuse him from being an asshole."

"What did he want?" Santana finally asked.

"Calm down first."

"I am calm, Kurt!"

"No you're not."

"Fine…mmmmm."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating, Kurt. It's calming."

"...Okay."

"I'm calm now."

"How calm?"

"Calm enough to not climb on a plane to California and feed the hobbit to the sharks."

"Now tell me, what did Blanderson want?" Santana repeated.

"He said that he didn't want us to lose contact and that he loved me."

"Kurt."

"Yes?"

"I'm not calm anymore."

* * *

Knock. Kurt went up to open the door and was faced with a furious Santana. Before he could ask she had entered the room and was looking through his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for hobbits number so I can give him piece of my mind."

"What? No." Kurt took the phone from Santana's hold. Sure he kinda hated Blaine but to let him face Santana's rage? He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

"Kurt, gimme that." Santana warned. Kurt didn't move."No."

Before Kurt knew it he was covered by a mad Latina, trying to fight his phone away.

"Stop, Santana. God, you're messing up my hair!" While Kurt was distracted Santana took his phone.

"Ah, Hah!" She cheered.

"Santana-"

"What are you doing?"Kurt and Santana whizzed their heads to face Sebastian, watching them with a'I thought you were so much better that this'expression.

"I-nothing." Kurt quickly responded as he tried to fix his clothing. Sebastian fixed him with a 'Bitch please' look. He then turned to face Santana, questioning her. Kurt expected her to keep quiet, but of course with Santana you should never expect anything.

"You won't believe what that idiot hobbit-" Kurt swiftly covered Santana's mouth with his hand, but just as quickly he retracted it.

"Eww. Did you just lick my hand?" He asked, looking at her incredulously. She ignored him.

"Wait, who's the 'idiot hobbit'?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine, like I was saying-"Sebastian cut her off.

"Blaine? What the hell? What did he do?" Sebastian had been told how bad Blaine had treated Kurt and he wan't happy to know that Blaine was back in their lives.

"I was getting to that, chipmunk. Can you guys actually let me finish talking?" Santana said frustrated."Like I was saying-"

"What happened with Blaine?" Sebastian interrupted again, facing Kurt. Santana huffed, crossing her arms, mumbling to her self about stupid woodland creatures.

"I-he called."

"He what?"

"Do you have hearing problems? Kurt said that the helmet-headed-idiotic-asshole-yet-weirdly-dapper-hobbit that is Blaine called." Santana said from her place, now sitting on the couch. She huffed again when she was simply ignored.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian asked, looking hurt.

"I didn't think it was important."

"It is important."

"I need popcorn." Santana added.

"Shut up!" The two teenagers shouted at her.

"Can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. I just didn't think it mattered."

"What did he say?" Sebastian asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kurt mumbled.

"It does matter Kurt, what did he say?" Sebastian repeated.

"He said that he loves me and wants to keep in touch."

"And what did you say, Kurt." Sebastian asked through gritted teeth. He was going to punch the hobbit when he saw him.

"Nothing, of course! I hung up saying that I needed to leave."

"Really?"

"Of course, don't _you_ trust me?" Kurt asked looking Sebastian in the eye.

"This is getting good." Santana said.

"Santana, can you leave?" Kurt asked, turning to her exasperated.

"What, why, Kurt?" She whined.

"Please leave." Kurt repeated.

Santana's eyes widened as she realized how upset and hurt the couple were."Yeah, ok." She went to Kurt and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder."Call me if you need anything." She whispered into his ear, than she walked out.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were so different. Neither of them liked to talk about their feelings and they almost never let their walls down, instead putting on a mask of sarcasm and bitchiness to hide their fears. Santana just hoped that they would find in each other the confident that they needed.

**A/N: So, kind of weird chapter. Review?**


	8. Into Kurt's mind

**A/N: I finished the chapter sooner than I thought, so yay. Like I said, I still have writer's block, so don't kill me if it sucks.**

After a few minutes of silence, once Santana had left, Sebastian spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt couldn't help the guilt that rippled in his stomach once seeing the hurt look marring Sebastian's face.

"I didn't think it mattered," Kurt retorted quietly, for what felt like the millionth time.

Sebastian stared at Kurt in disbelief,"You didn't think it was important to tell your husband that your ex called you and said he wants in your pants again?"

Kurt flinched at Sebastian's bitter laugh that followed his words.

"He didn't say that," Kurt said, defensively.

"That's what he meant!"

"Look, Kurt, I know I'm not the most understanding person in the world, hell we've only been friends for a few weeks, but we're married now, an I just..thought we could learn to trust each other and make this work," Sebastian's voice broke a little at the end. He stood stiffly in the middle of the Smythe-Hummel living room. Kurt shifted uncomfortably where he sat on the couch. It was weird to see Sebastian show much emotion, even after they became friends.

"I do trust you, Bas! But I don't have to tell you everything!" Kurt almost shouted, exasperated.

"Not everything," Sebastian agreed."But _this _is important, Kurt."

"It's really not," Kurt mumbled, keeping his head down to keep from looking at Sebastian.

He startled as he felt a warm hand cover his own on the bed and he looked up to see Sebastian.

"I'm sorry."Kurt managed."I'm not used to having another person that I need to tell things to. I've been very independent my whole life, even when I was dating Blaine. It's new too me, having to explain to another person the things that go in my life, but I guess it's not just my life now, it's_ ours._"

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand."This is new to me too, Kurt, and I'll probably screw up many times. But, let's try, y'know?"

Kurt let out a chuckle and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him."What?"

"You are actually being the intellectual one here. It's weird."

Sebastian joined in his laughter.

* * *

_From: Santana_

_What happened? You made me leave when it was getting good._

_To: Santana_

_Everything's fine._

_From: Santana_

_Just fine? Tell me everything._

_To: Santana_

_No_

_From: Santana_

_Why not?_

_From: Santana_

_Kurtttt_

_From: Santana_

_Oh My God. You are getting your mack on aren't you?_

_From: Santana_

_Wanky_

* * *

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"I just want to talk, Kurt. You've been ignoring my texts and calls."_

_"Did you think that, maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to talk to you?"_

_"Kurt."_

_"What, Blaine?"_

_"Why don't you want to talk to me? Is it because I'm married? I thought we ended well."_

_"We did end well, Blaine. I just don't appreciate you calling me ad telling me you love me."_

_"But I do."_

_"Look, Blaine. We've changed."__  
_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We're not KurtandBlaine, anymore. That ended the minute that you married."_

_"That's not fair, Kurt. I had no choice."_

_"You did."_

_"It's obvious you don't want to talk."_

_"Really?"_

_"But, I do still care about you. Can't we be friends? We used to be good friends before we started dating."_

_"..."_

_"Kurt?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, but we're only friends."_

_"Only friends, got it."_

* * *

Kurt felt guilty to be talking to Blaine again. He should, he reasoned. Blaine had been a complete asshole to him, and well, now he had a husband. But it's not like their a thing or something. Just friends. Kurt can practically hear his little voice laughing at that. Just friends, right.

He didn't even feel anything for Blaine anymore, other than comfort, because, yes, Blaine had been an asshole, but he also helped Kurt, a lot. Kurt couldn't imagine where he would be if he hadn't met Blaine in the first place. He was horribly oblivious and he has hurt him, but he did so much for Kurt, too.

He just can't keep him completely out of his life, even if he wanted. Even if Blaine hadn't called, he probably would of found a way to contact Blaine.

Blaine had helped him through a lot. They had loved each other, god dammit. Sure, when push comes to shove that love hadn't been enough. But, still, Blaine understood him. Sebastian did too, but it wasn't the same. How can you compare someone you've been in a relationship with for over a year, and friends for longer, with someone you hated for months, have barely been friends for a few weeks, and married for just days?

You can't. Well, at least, Kurt can't.

He should tell Sebastian, he should. But what had they talked about? They were going to try and be more comfortable with each other but not going to tell each other everything.

Try.

He needed to talk to soemone that understood him. Santana was awesome. But, well, she was Santana, she couldn't keep a secret for her life. Besides, she had her own life, and a wife, Brittany.

Still he heard a voice at the back of his head telling him that what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't pin point what.

* * *

Blaine was immensely happy, for the first time in a long time. Kurt had finally spoken to was going to take a while to go back to what they were, but Blaine had patience, lots of it. He could wait until Kurt was ready.

"Honey?"

Blaine walked over to where his wife, Sugar was and kissed her on the mouth. He didn't feel anything for Sugar, or for girls in general, but he could pretend, he was great at it.

"Yes?"

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the living room couch reading Vogue, when Sebastian came inside.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Kurt asked, nervously. '_If you didn't have anything to hide, you wouldn't be nervous,'_ that voice in his head said.

"Well, my family was barely met you, so my mom wants to organize a dinner."

"That's great," Kurt said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Really?"Sebastian asked, doubtfully.

"Yes, why not?"

Sebastian sat down on the couch next to Kurt.

"You've met my parents, you know how they are, I wasn't sure If you would want to meet more of that family."

"I barely talked to your parents, besides it's about time I met more of your family," Kurt reassured.

"Great, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"They can't be that bad, can they?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Kurt had been scrambling through his drawers and closet for hours now. What do you wear when meeting the very sophisticated family of your husband?

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, essentially grabbing a hold of his hands and stopping him from searching.

"Calm down," Kurt shivered as he felt Sebastian's warm breath near his ear.

"I can't, Bas. We're leaving in a few hours, and I still don't have anything to wear."

"Wear what you normally wear, babe. If they don't like it, screw them."

Kurt froze at hearing Sebastian call him babe. They hadn't discussed pet names, neither of them ever using one, when talking to each other. Kurt couldn't even be ashamed as a big, goofy grin spread across his face.

"What?" Sebastian asked, once seeing his smile.

"Nothing." Kurt shook his hide, smiling."Now leave, you're keeping me from finding the perfect outfit."

"Why not go in your birthday suit? I quite like that outfit." Kurt could feel Sebastian's smirk against his ear, and feel his wandering hands skimming his hips and lower.

Kurt slapped his hands away before he was even more distracted.

"I don't think your parents would appreciate if I were to go naked."

"But I would"

"Of course you would."

* * *

**A/N: I managed to write a chapter! It's slightly longer than my usual ones. I'm starting to get back on track on this story as to where I want it to go. So hopefully this writer's block won't last longer, so I can actually write more.**


	9. Dinner Party

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit cluttered with all that I tried to fit into it, but there is a purpose to it all. Foreshadowing really(hint hint). If you don't want to just read this all over the place then ignore the italicized parentheses(they will be further searched in later chapters, so you won't miss anything other than some "spoilers" if you want to read this a little more fluidly, of course it's my writing though, so not much fluidity to get at, but, whatever.)**

As Sebastian sat down in the living room waiting for Kurt to be ready he felt worry edge in his stomach.

If Sebastian was honest, he was incredibly worried about having Kurt meet his parents. Sure. They had never openly admitted to detesting the fact that he was gay, but they weren't as subtle as they thought. What if his dad decided to drop a not-so-nice comment about Kurt? He'd always told Sebastian about how important it was to be manly and who knows what else because Sebastian never actually paid attention.

_'Would it be too hard to try and convince Kurt out of meeting them?' _he thought.

Knowing Kurt he would through a drama fit about Sebastian being ashamed of him. He doesn't end up winning either way. He dug his face into his hands, groaning out loud.

_'Kurt is so stubborn, dammit,' _Sebastian thought, but he couldn't help the fond smile that came across his face.

* * *

To say Kurt was nervous was an understatement, if he was the type to nervous-sweat, he's sure he would be pouring in it right now. He had spent the last few hours searching for an appropriate outfit in his closet, and of course _now _had to be the time when he absolutely hated everything he saw. After, he took time to fix his hair into his custom coif when he realized he had no idea how he was supposed to act around Sebastian parents. Yes, he had already met them, technically speaking, but meeting in a cold office room to fix up the conditions of a marriage contract, and then only exchanging congratulations at the wedding didn't really give a chance for them to talk, actually talk.

But it wasn't every day that you got to actually _meet _the parents of your _husband_.So maybe he hadn't been too happy about it at the beginning but now he felt giddy every time he said it, well, more like thought it because if he ever said it out loud he's sure he would float away from the feeling.

Anyway, this was important. Kurt and Sebastian are actually trying to make something out of whatever it is they have, could marrying the guy you detested just weeks ago, that you still sort of hate because he can be a smug bastard sometimes, be called a relationship?

Because it didn't feel like it.

More of a friendship-with-benefits sort of thing, you know, except that they were married, but that's not important.

He had to make a good impression, after all he was going to have to see these people for the next few year. They were already family really, at least by law.

But he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to act around them. Was "what's up?" too casual? Who was he kidding they would probably skin him alive if he said that. Were they like Sebastian? Or were they complete opposites?

_I knew I should have done some research beforehand _

Kurt know that calling Santana was a bad idea. It always was, but he never had anyone else to ask advice to. He obviously couldn't call Brittany, the girl didn't even know how a phone worked and asking her something is like asking Santana. Most of his other friends has moved away since graduation, most were gone with their partners. _(Kurt pushed aside the feeling of bitterness that filled him, why did they get to do what they wanted? Even though most of them were with partners that had been chosen for them, they got to leave. They left Lima, Ohio in the dust. Kurt wanted to leave this town more than most of them but he was stuck here. At least for a few years. He knew it wasn't Sebastian fault that his best choice was him, and he coincidently meant staying in this cow town.) _He didn't want to ask Sebastian, he has already bothered him so much this week, and anyway he would only tell him to do whatever because it doesn't matter what his parents think. Maybe not to him, but it mattered to Kurt.

When Santana finally picked up she sounded out of breath and maybe a little tired, _he really didn't want to know what he interrupted. _

"Look, Hummel, it's not that hard. Say hello, make small talk, nod to everything they say, then say bye," Santana said irritated. They had been practicing every type of introduction, handshake, bow, manners, and body language for Kurt to _officially _meet the parents and the rest of the family.

"What if they expect me to tell them about myself? They don't really know anything except that my dad is a Senator and owns a mechanic shop. What am I allowed to say? What's too much? Should I just avoid the questions?"

Santana was sure that if Hummel wasn't such a tactile_(the term used loosely, of course)_ he would have his hands pulling at his hair, that would be non-existent by now because holy hell he was an overdramatic diva. But it was Hummel, so hands on hair is a no-go.

"What does it even matter what they think? They're stuck with you anyway, at least for the next few years."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better," Kurt replied sarcastically.

"I do what I can."

".."

"Really though, Kurt, you're best chance at this is being yourself, they are going to get to know you anyway, right? Besides you're a very polite and mannered, you'll fit right in."

"….That was actually really helpful. I'm in shock."  
"Shut up."

* * *

"So, are you finally ready?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room with a teasing look on his face that said he was stopping himself from making a comment on Kurt's dramatics.

"Almost," Kurt said distracted with finishing the last-minute touches on his outfit and hair._ (He had felt really sick to his stomach once he finished speaking to Santana and he'd ran to the bathroom in the rush to throw up. He brushed it off, must have eaten something that he usually didn't. After though he had to re-do his hair and chose a different outfit because they had been ruined, at least in his eyes)_

"Well, hurry up, we have to leave in the next 10 minutes if we want to make it on time," Sebastian said as he came up behind Kurt mirroring him and dusting off invisible creases and lint from the expensive dark grey suit jacket that Kurt had chosen to go with his form-fitting black pants.

"Okay, ready," Kurt announced.

"Finaalllyy," Sebastian dramatically shouted, looking at the ceiling as he throws his arms in the air, holding the word for longer than necessary.

Kurt made sure to kick him in the shins on their way out.

* * *

After having to go through the long car ride to the Smythe home, a ride filled with Sebastian accusing Kurt of abuse for kicking him and then getting kicked again because he started to make fun of Kurt's admittedly dramatic reaction, they had finally arrived. As they stepped off the car and into a large white-painted metal gate, Kurt finally got to see what was Sebastian's home, at least before.

"Wow," Kurt said, astonished.

"It's not something special, really," Sebastian said.

"_Nothing special?_ You're parents live in a damn castle!" Kurt exclaims, walking toward the large building.

"Aren't castles supposed to be happy and magical? If so than this place certainly isn't a castle, at least not for me," Sebastian muttered, trailing after Kurt.

_(Okay, so maybe his parent's reaction to Kurt wasn't the only thing he was worried about. His parents never made it a secret that they didn't like his life style, they always said it wasn't because he was gay, and he believed them sometimes, but they would more than likely make a comment about him to Kurt. They never waste a moment to show other people how he is such a terrible human being. Especially his dad.)_

* * *

"Kurt, Sebastian, you made it," Sebastian's mom was the first to speak to them once they entered the large dining room. Many other guests were already milling around.

_'So much for a private dinner,'_ Sebastian thought.

Before Sebastian had a chance to utter more than a few words his mom had already taken Kurt to introduce him to other guests. Sebastian resisted the urge to sigh loudly. Of course his mom would rather speak to Kurt than actually ask Sebastian how he's been. It's not at all surprising, yet Sebastian feels the dreaded disappointment that always fills him when he's around his parents. He stalks off to find something to distract him.

But that's really hard considering that most of the people in the room know him and they all want to know about his new husband and if he will _finally_ settle down. Nobody says anything too abrupt to his face but he knows what they're thinking _'he's probably still the same ignorant child, people like him never change'_,_ 'I wouldn't want my son with him, what kind of guy would give their child to Sebastian Smythe?'_,_ ' I give it a few weeks, he'll break'_, _'poor Julia and Matthew, I can't imagine having to deal with a kid like that'_

He wishes he could just tell them to shut their mouths and to stop meddling into what isn't any of their damn business, but he's sure that he wouldn't win any points with his parents by doing so.

Sebastian unlocks his phone and sees that it's barely 7:43. This time he does sigh out loud.

_It's going to be a long night._

* * *

And it was. Kurt spent most of night being huddled by friends of his parents. He has no idea what they are telling him but by the looks that they subtly throw his way they probably aren't saying anything good.

_Those old coots._

Kurt hasn't looked at him once the whole night since they arrived. Sebastian can't tell if that's a good thing or not. He certainly wouldn't want Kurt here, he could notice something different in Sebastian and he certainly wasn't ready to have the whole _"tell-me-your-horrible-backstory"_ conversation yet. Not even close. But he also wants him here because he's sure_ (he doesn't know why or how, but he _knows_) _that if Kurt were here he would find a way to make Sebastian feel better.

And if he's truthful that revelation scares him.

Lost in his own thoughts Sebastian doesn't even notice when his dad approaches but apparently now he has to join in with all the guests, never mind that most of them hate him and the ones that don't barely tolerate him

_fun._

Kurt doesn't think he's ever wanted to hit someone so bad. He'd barely noticed when Sebastian was led by his father to another group of _'friends' _because he was completely blocked by all the women surrounding him.

All night they alternated from asking him questions about himself and telling him subtle, or so they think, hints about Sebastian. Most of them being really bad.

He was saved from further torture when his phone rang and he excused himself from the group. He made himself comfortable in a corner of the giant room, thankfully alone.

Kurt frowned once he read who was calling him.

_Blanderson._

Or so his contact name read, he'd have to have a talk with Santana about messing with his phone.

"Blaine?" He asked into the phone speaker once he pressed _'answer'_.

"Kurt, I thought you weren't going to answer," Blaine sounded grateful at the other end and Kurt couldn't help but groan internally. He answered to get a distraction from everything going on, not to get into an even bigger situation and by Blaine's tone Kurt could tell he wasn't going to like this.

_"I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with you," went unspoken by Kurt.  
_"What do you want? "Kurt asked, albeit, a little rude but he wants this to end as quickly as possible.

"I need your help," Blaine said and Kurt's expression of annoyance turned to concern. Blaine sounded distraught.

He quickly turned to look at where Sebastian was sharing conversation with a lady that looked about 50. When Sebastian noticed his gaze he looked back for a few moments, smiling at him, before turning back to the lady.

_Fuck, I shouldn't be doing this right now._

He wanted to hang up, to forget that Blaine exists and simply focus on his relationship with Sebastian but he _can't. _Blaine had always helped him when he really needed him, he had to return the favor.

_Damn his morals._

Before Kurt could answer Blaine a wave of dizziness hit him. He felt the room spin and he quickly used the wall to settle himself.

The feeling left him after a couple of seconds and Kurt managed to see everyone in the room, albeit a bit blurry.

A women that was the closest to him and hopefully was the only one to see the small spectacle touch his shoulder lightly, asking if he was okay.

Kurt nodded quickly and she left just as fast as she had arrived.

A faint _'Kurt?' _reminded him that Blaine was still on the line.

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger.**

**So, Sebastian's' parents aren't complete assholes, I promise. They care a bit too much about other's opinions about them and do things that they think will be the best for Sebastian. And they are oblivious to Sebastian's feelings, obviously. This whole situation will be thoroughly thought out in a future chapter so I don't want to give too much away..but just know that they aren't completely horrible.**


	10. Insert another unoriginal title here

**A/N: First of all, R.I.P Cory. I was never really a fan of his or of Finn but as a gleek his death has hit me horribly hard as I'm sure it has to us all. Rest easy, big guy. **

**On to the real authors not(I could rant forever about Cory but I honestly can't talk much about him without crying and I've cried too much these past few days):**

** I have no other reason for not updating other than: life simply got in the way. I thought I would get to catch up during the summer but *sigh* I was surprisingly busy. My parents decided to sign me up for a shitload of classes as if I didn't have things to do _aaand _they also signed up my brother for some, so not only do I have to go to mine but I also have to take him to his. **

**Anyway it's the unfair circle of life, I've had this chapter more than halfway finished for weeks but for whatever reason never found myself completing it until now, so here you go.**

**By the way, I do have a tumblr (sebbyandkurtsie) and as of lately I do have a writing tumblr (isamantham) that I have yet to post my fics on but that will be happening when I have the time. Feel free to check me out. (I used to be irisdian if anyone went on the url that used to be on my profile, I just changed blogs).**

_**IMPORTANT THING(DO NOT IGNORE):**_

**So, I was planing on making Finn Kurt's support in the future(I can't say too much without giving it away but Kurt is left to fend for himself and he would've been Kurt's only support) but now I'm not so sure. For one, I'm not sure how comfortable I would be writing Finn with the recent events, or how comfortable the readers of this story would be with reading about him. If you could please leave a review or PM me or whatever to tell me if you're okay or not with Finn playing a part in this story it would be greatly appreciated. If not then please tell me who you would prefer to play the part.**

**Warnings for Blaine because I know a lot of you don't like him.**

Kurt shook his head trying to regain full consciousness. "Um, yes?"

"What happened? You stopped responding, are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly through Kurt's phone speaker.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, still sounding worried.

"Yes, Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt said, almost snapping at Blaine.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine muttered, but his wounded tone went unnoticed by Kurt, his dizziness not fully gone.

Kurt's daze is interrupted when he noticed a figure walking towards him that looked a lot like one Sebastian Smythe. Within seconds his phone was turned off, at the moment he didn't think about how suspicious his quick act would seem. As soon as the figure, that was _Sebastian Smythe,_ reached him Kurt forgot about what he was doing minutes ago. Sebastian was able to do that to him, Kurt didn't know how, it had never happened with Blaine, but then again Sebastian was completely different from him.

"Hey, babe, everything alright?" Sebastian asks, "What are you doing here alone?"

He wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's trim waist as he spoke, gently squeezing his side with concern.

"N-nothing, nothing," Kurt replied, swallowing the guilt that threatened to make him spill.

"You sure?" Sebastian asked again, looking pointedly at Kurt with a doubtful expression.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sebastian didn't look convinced but let it slide.

He gently nudged at Kurt, leading him back into the social circle. Some of the women looking warily at them, well more like Sebastian, but they ignored them. Though Sebastian was sure that Kurt didn't even notice their eyes on them.

The rest of the night went uneventfully. Sebastian was still in shock that Kurt was accepted so easily among the same people that hated his guts for being gay. Apparently you aren't as bad when you don't make out with random guys in front of them. Huh. The more you know._ He was not jealous of the relationship Kurt made with these people, absolutely not, Kurt could have them all for what he cared._

"Bas?" Kurt's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned to face Kurt. He knew it wasn't Kurt's fault that these people had a ridiculous double standard. Never mind that they had known him for most of his life while they had only known Kurt for a few hours.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"I-um, can we talk? Later, I mean," Kurt asked nervously. Almost getting caught earlier had made his stomach clench involuntarily and he'd spent most of the last few minutes debating the pros and cons of telling Sebastian all that had been going on. The pro's had undoubtedly won but he still felt a sick feeling overwhelm him even as he was about to do the telling.

"Sure, about?"

"About-"

Kurt cursed as his phone rang, cutting him off. He quickly checked his phone to see it was Blaine calling him, again. He was almost tempted to answer the call and yelled 'fuck off' into the speaker.

"You answer that, I'll be over there," Sebastian said, pointing to the small group of guests sitting at a table.

"No, no, it's nothing important," Kurt quickly assured him. He didn't know if he would have the courage to tell him another time soon, he needed to get this out. Lying to Sebastian longer would only make things worse in the long run.

Sebastian looked at Kurt with an amused sort of smile playing on his face, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, reassuringly.

"Kurt, don't worry. It's fine, we'll talk later. Answer your call," He said, retreating to where he had pointed at earlier.

Kurt almost went after him but he didn't want to make a scene. Inside though he didn't stop himself from screaming and cursing at Sebastian and Blaine internally. Damn Sebastian's surprisingly understanding self, he's never been like that before, _why_ now?

But mostly he was screaming at Blaine. There was no way he would be able to move into greater things with Sebastian if he wasn't completely honest and it seemed Blaine was subconsciously sabotaging whatever it was they had, him and Sebastian that is.

Another ring from his phone made him answer it angrily.

"What?!" He said harshly.

"You hung up on me."

"I know that, Blaine," He said impatiently.

"Why?" Blaine asked, pettily.

"Because, um, something came up," Kurt answered

"What kind of something?" Kurt knew Blaine was only trying to make him smile now, but honestly he didn't have the humor or patience to deal with it.

"I don't have time for this, Blaine, what do you need?"

"Well, remember when I said I needed your help, before? On our last phone call?"

He didn't even wait for Kurt to respond before he went into another rant. _'He never knew when to shut up,_' Kurt thought, almost fondly.

"Well, actually it's pretty private and I think it would be better it we skyped, something less impersonal, no?" Blaine asked, hopefully.

"Blaine_,_ I really can't, just tell me what you need."

"Well, um, it's my dad. He called me earlier and he's trying to pressure me into having kids. _With Sugar_," Blaine bemoaned.

"She is your wife, Blaine," Kurt deadpanned.

"I know she is, but you know that's not what I want, Kurt. I don't know what to do that won't in some way end up badly for me," the boy whined.

"You accepted all of this when you let your father marry you to Sugar, Blaine. You had a choice back then and you didn't take it," Kurt said bitterly.

"_Kurt."_

"You know that it's the truth," Kurt sniffed, already feeling the wetness if tears gathering on his lashes.

"I had no choice, you know that," Blaine argued.

"No, Blaine, you did have a choice but you were too much of a coward to stand up to your dad!"

"You know how he was, Kurt! You _know_what he could've done! Not only to me, but to you, too, I did this to protect you!" Blaine shouted.

"That's where you're wrong, you did this protect yourself. Because it's all about you, isn't it? I really tried to forgive you, to believe you but we could have made it couldn't we have? We were all we needed. It just wasn't enough for you, but it was hell of enough for me at the time. What's the worst that could've happened, Blaine? The most your dad would've done is take away your fund, but you couldn't fucking live without a gold spoon in your mouth! I wasn't enough for you, Blaine! Stop trying to pretend like you did this to protect _me_, _us,_ because it's always been about yourself!" Kurt cried helplessly.

It had been months since he had talked about what happened to make him change his mind about arranged marriages. The last time he cried had been when his dad had told him that Blaine had already left to go live to who-knows-where without even saying goodbye after the wedding. And now, after months of everything, it all came crashing down. He had known it would happen eventually, his hard exterior would only last for so long, but not now, not in front of Sebastian, his parents, the many guests still milling around.

Kurt quickly ran to the nearest closed room, the bathroom, and locked himself in. First making sure to send a text to Sebastian to not follow him.

"I-I know that what I did wasn't the best solution, Kurt, I know that - but it was for the best, for our best, Kurt -"

"Blaine, s-stop." Kurt stepped in front of the mirror, seeing himself - drowsy and tired - in the mirror. He harshly took the towels from where they were hanging on a bronze bar and dabbed them carefully on his face.

"I love you," Blaine said.

Kurt stopped so suddenly he almost crashed into the sink, just barely catching himself. "What?!"

"I just wanted to remind you that I do, Kurt, I love you and -"

"I've welcomed you back into my life, Blaine! After everything, do you know how much that decision took from me? Why the hell are you doing this?!" Kurt shouted into his phone, not even caring at the moment if anyone outside the confined blue and silver room.

"I –"

"I've welcomed you back into my life, Blaine! After everything, do you know how much that decision took from me? Why the hell are you doing this?!" Kurt shouted into his phone, not even caring at the moment if anyone outside the confined blue and silver room.

"Kurt-"

"Don't Kurt me, Blaine! I-I can't do this right now," Kurt cries, hanging up as fast as he could with the tears falling down his face. He leaned against the wall of the restroom and took a deep breath. Shit, he thought, there was no way that Sebastian wouldn't notice he's been crying and he didn't bring any concealer, shit, shit, shit.

Kurt walked back to the sink and attempted to clean himself up as much as he could but the dark around his eyes from so much crying was still obvious and his nose was unbearable red. Damn his pale skin.

When he was convinced that nothing else could be done he unlocked the wooden door and walked back outside to come face to face with Sebastian.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, worry edging his voice, "Are you okay? Someone saw you come in here and you hadn't been back in a while so I was worried -"

"I'm fine," Kurt lied, he was anything but fine. Sebastian seemed to read his thoughts and he cautiously reached out for Kurt's hand, taking it in his own and squeezing gently. "I really don't want to talk about it now, can we just get out of here?"

Sebastian looked like he was going to argue but ultimately sighed and opened his hand that wasn't holding Kurt's invitingly toward the still crowded ball room.

"You know that whenever you want to talk I'll be here to listen, right?" Sebastian asked after a few minutes into the car ride back to Sebastian's apartment. Kurt just nuzzled deeper into the soft cushion of the car seat, looking out the window to avoid facing the worried man next to him. A few beats of silence, then - "I know"

Sebastian smiled gently before sneaking a hand near an unsuspecting Kurt. Kurt yelped when he felt fingers tickling at his side.

"Sebastian!"

The boy just laughed.

* * *

"I was thinking that since yesterday was so stressing we should just stay home today and hang out, alone," Sebastian said, emphasizing on the alone part as he plopped down next to a barely-dressed Kurt on the couch.

"I would love that..."

"But?" Sebastian asked.

"But Santana called just now and asked if they could come over for dinner," Kurt explained.

"And you said...?"

"Yes, obviously."

"Is this you just trying to void talking about what happened yesterday?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I promise. We'll talk, later," Kurt said, kissing Sebastian's cheek and pulling back sheepishly before Sebastian pulled him back in for a real kiss.

"Really?" he asked when they pulled apart again.

"Really," Kurt barely had time to react before Sebastian pulled him into his lap so Kurt's thighs straddled Sebastian's.

A smirking Sebastian firmly took Kurt's hips in his hands - strong enough to eventually leave bruises - and he brought down Kurt's hips to meet his. Their barely clothed cocks brushed together and they both let out simultaneous moans.

"We've got time."

* * *

Kurt's eyes shifted suspiciously to Santana and then back to Brittany.

"Okay, you guys have been whispering to each other all day, are you ever going to tell us why you wanted to come over or are you going to leave us in suspense?" Kurt asked, eyes narrowed.

"Actually, Brittany and I have an announcement," Santana said, standing up from her place next to Brittany.

Sebastian and Kurt shared a look. "Which is...?"

"I'm pregnant," Santana blurted.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, "What? Are you serious?"

"I didn't understand it at first either," Brittany said," But 'Tana said that she had a baby in her stomach because of that time when she was really, really tired so I was the one to-"

"Okay, Brittany, they don't need to know that!" Santana exclaimed, cutting her off. Sebastian snorted.

"That's great!" Kurt said, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Porcelain, but actually I also came here because I needed to ask for a favor."

"Okay...?" Kurt asked, once again suspicious.

"Well, Brittany is going to start a new job because I obviously won't be able to work in a few months and our parents pretty much let us on our own since the wedding and -"

"It's fine, Santana. You have our support in anything that you need," Kurt reassured.

"In everything?" Sebastian sent a doubtful look to Kurt.

"Yes, in everything," Kurt reaffirmed.

"Well, that's great, first off I need to have an extra key to this apartment so I can make myself at home whenever I need to, obviously you're going to have to get some of my stuff in hear in case I need it, oh, and you should probably start packing your fridge with everything because I needs to eat well -"

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Kurt asked, tuning out Santana.

"I'm pretty sure you already started regretting it, babe," Sebastian said.

* * *

"Hey, Nick, do you think I could live with you for a few weeks? I'm going to be staying in Lima for a while."

"Any reason?"

"I just have some unfinished business there to deal with, that's all."

"Sure man, you can stay for as long as you want."

"Great, thanks Nick."

"You're welcome, Blaine."

**A/N: Wow another crappy chapter, good job Irisdian *high fives self*.**

**(And if you haven't read the author's note above than please do so.)**


End file.
